


Movie Night

by a_stray_kat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Just some cuteness, Movie Night, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Jared, and Jensen have Friday night off from filming. You all decide to have a movie night at your house. You are wide awake, but Jensen and Jared are exhausted beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this comes out as good as it was in my head. Enjoy.

"Licorice for Jensen, Junior Mints for Jared, Smirnoff for me..." You smirk.

"The hell with that," Jensen protests, grabbing the pack of licorice out of your hand. "You're sharing if I have to jump you for it."

You raise your eyebrows at him. "I'd love to see you try," you tease. "I'll kick your ass."

"She really will, dude," Jared backs you up.

You smile and roll your eyes. "Of course I'm sharing, you idiot. I'm not getting drunk by myself tonight." You set the three glasses down on the coffee table. You plop down between them on the couch, wriggling and getting comfortable. You screw off the cap, and the strong, intoxicating scent of cherry and vodka fills your nose. You lean forward and pour it into the cups, each of them half filled until you get to Jared's.

"A shot for me. I'm going home to the family tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough." You give him a shot's worth of the vodka. You screw the cap back onto the bottle and set it on the table, trading it for the giant white bowl of popcorn and the TV remote. "Gentlemen, welcome to [bleep] Cinema. Today's showing: Friday the 13th." You look to Jared for the response.

"Aw, come on." Jared gives you a "what the fuck" look with a hint of a smile in it.

You giggle. "I'm kidding. We're watching Captain America. Calm down." You hit the play button and bury the remote between yours and Jensen's leg.

"The new one?" Jensen asks.

You shake your head. "Yeah. It's bootleg, though, so don't kill me if the quality's shit." You hand the bowl to Jensen.

He takes it and pops two or three into his mouth. He let's out a big, loud yawn as he kicks off his shoes and puts his feet up on the table.

 _If you even make it that long_ , you comment in your head. They had a lot of scenes to squeeze in today, so it's no surprise that Jensen's probably imagining him sleeping soundly in his bed at last.

He crosses his arms over his chest and watches the screen.

By the time you look to your left, Jared's already finished downing his drink and setting it back down on the table. He twists and turns in his spot, and you watch in curiosity as he swings his skinny but muscled legs up over the armrest and lays his head in your lap. He stares up at you with big hazel eyes, waiting for a reaction to this.

You stare down at him. "You comfortable?" you ask him sarcastically.

"Very." HIs snarky reply doesn't change the seriousness in his face.

But a whack with the pillow next to him does. You lightly and playfully hit him in the face with the pillow and toss it back to its spot, and he just laughs it off. He turns his head and watches the screen as the beginning of the movie plays out. When you see Jensen lean forward for his drink, you grab at an opportunity. "Can you pass me mine, too? I'm being restricted by a moose."

"The moose regrets nothing," Jared states.

"Yeah, I bet." I take the glass Jensen hands to me and gulp down a mouthful of the drink. "Dude, can you at least take off your beanie? That shit's making my leg itch."

"Sorry. I forgot it was on." He pulls it off his head and lays it flat on his stomach.

"Thanks."

"Alright, guys," Jensen starts, "don't mean to be rude, but _shut the hell up_. There's a movie going on."

 You grab a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl in his lap and throw it at his face.

"Do that if it make you happy." He throws a few pieces right back at you. "It's your couch."

  
                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway through the last extra scene that comes after the credits, you start craving some more booze. You want to lean forward and grab the bottle, and start to, but you stop immediately when you see Jared's face. It's turned to face your body, eyes closed and face so relaxed it makes you kind of jealous. Not even you look that much at peace when you're asleep, and you know because your best friend took a picture of you while you were sleeping in her living room. After staring at his stubbly well-sculpted features for a minute, you realize he's too deep in sleep now. The drink's over there, you're over here, and Jared is right there. So...yeah. No chance. You very slowly lean back into your seat, careful not to wake Jared. The music for the movie menu begins playing on the television. You reach between yours and Jensen's leg in search for the remote.

No chance for that either; Jensen's head settles down on your shoulder and he unconsciously gets comfortable. Light snoring begins to come from the scruffy man, gradually but quickly growing into loud noises in your ear. The only features you can see of his face without moving your head is his nose and his long eyelashes. Your head falls back onto the couch cushion behind you. _Fuck_ , you think. _I'm glad they're getting sleep, but why the hell did it have to be on me? Could've at least left the bottle a bit closer._

You feel movement in your lap and immediately assume it's Jared. He's turning his head, his hands folding across his abdomen. There's a very quiet sigh exhaled through his nose, and the light snoring continues from him. Both men are deep in sleep, at last, and your trapped underneath them without the slightest bit of heart to move and risk waking them up. So if you can't fight 'em, join 'em.

You carefully adjust as little but as much as possible until you're comfortable and laying your head back to rest. But, just as you close your eyes, you come up with an idea you can't believe didn't come to you sooner. You whip out your iPhone from your bra (because that's where you hide almost all your small belongings) and bring up the front-facing camera. You turn the phone sideways and take a priceless, perfect selfie of you with the guys fast asleep on each side of you. The picture makes you smile widely--they're too adorable when they're asleep--before you lock the phone again and return it to your bra. You look at Jared one more time. His hair looks so nice, better than any guy you've met with long hair. You rest your hand on his head and start petting him softly, something like a motherly instinct coming over you for a second.

The corner of Jared's mouth twitches at the contact. He seems to enjoy that, probably finds it relaxing.

You half-smile, then lay your head back once again and close your eyes. You drown in the snores and breaths of two of your closest friends, the six-foot-four puppy and the real comedian. All you can think is: _Talk about blackmail_ , and you smile at the thought. You slowly slip into slumber between them. This movie night turned into a sleepover very quickly, and you didn't even see it happen.


End file.
